goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe Tickle Torture Kikko Hayashida and Get Grounded
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Cast * Eric as Moe * Simon as Joe * Kendra as Ka-Chung, Mac and Toni Toponi * Ivy as Foo, Blossom, Shimajirō Shimano and Fievel Mousekewitz * Diesel as Tiger the Cat * Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies, Bubbles and Mimirin Midorihara * Kimberly as Tanya Mousekewitz, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Takeshi Ishida, Mitsuo Kawashima, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Kazuo Matsukata, Rei Kobayashi, Būta Tonda, Monta Kimura, Niisuke Momoyama, Kanta Kabayama and Kazuo Matsukata * Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma and Kumakkii Mashiro * Salli as Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara and Ms. Shikako Shikano * Professor as Wario * Young Guy as Bloo and Rockman * Princess as Jazzi and Roll * Alan as Captain Price * Tween Girl as Buttercup * Kayla as Noodle * Jennifer as Custard Transcript Part 1: Moe and Joe Capture and Tickle Torture Kikko Hayashida City, June 15, 2017 zoom into Kikko Hayashida's house on Kodomo Challenge Street, GoAnimate City. It is a peaceful afternoon. It's 12:30 P.M. We see Kikko Hayashida, one of Shimajirō's classmates, sleeping peacefully in her bed with her Fievel Mousekewitz plush in her arms and with the air conditioner on set to 60 degress fahrenheit and the fan on high. She is feeling peaceful and very comfortable in her bed and she is having a good dream about going out on a date with her boyfriend, Akio Toriyama. then see Moe and Joe, who are outside scheming to capture Kikko Hayashida and are completely annoyed Moe: "Man, we cannot believe we are going to see Cars 3 tomorrow! How do you feel Joe?" Joe: " I am completely annoyed like you, Moe. I know what we should do. We will capture Kikko Hayashida and tickle her feet into buying us Tom and Jerry DVDs." Moe: "Awesome idea! Let's go!" and Joe snuck into Kikko Hayashida house without being spotted and noticed, they quietly went up the stair straight up to the second floor, and they entered Kikko Hayashida's bedroom without permission. It caused Kikko Hayashida to wake up and freak out. Kikko Hayashida: AAAAAAAAAH!! What are you two doing?! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" (Moe and Joe soon tied up Kikko Hayashida) Joe: "Can you make a fake VHS opening, like the opening to The Lion King 1986 Real Not Fake by Warner Bros.?" Kikko Hayashida: "No, I will never make fake VHS openings like you two do!" Moe: "Since you refuse to listen to me and Joe, we will tickle you. Joe take her shoes and socks off." Joe: "Yes, Moe." (Joe took off Kikko Hayashida's shoes and socks exposing her soft and silky feet as Moe grabbed out a feather. Kikko Hayashida knew that she will have her feet tickled.) Kikko Hayashida: "What are you two doing?" Moe: "We will tickle torture you!" Kikko Hayashida: "No! (X21)" Joe: "It doesn't matter, prepare for you to laugh until you become completely exhausted!" began to tickle Kikko Hayashida's feet with the feather, she doesn't like it at all! Kikko Hayashida: "Nohohohohohoho! Hahahahahahahaha! St-stop that this instant! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Stop it! I'm very ticklish!" (20 minutes later) Moe: "Now, can you make 2 Fake VHS openings?!" Kikko Hayashida: "Never!" Moe: "Okay, you ask for it!" began to tickle Kikko Hayashida's toes with the feather and it made her laugh even harder and wiggle her toes! That poor 8 year old Japanese girl fox can't take that tickle torture any longer! Moe and Joe will be in serious trouble for this! Kikko Hayashida: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! (X20) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PL-PLEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEEHEHEHEHEEESE!" Akio Toriyama: "Don't worry, Kikko Hayashida. We are here to save you, and as for you two, Moe and Joe, you both are in big, big, big, big, big, big, big trouble!!" minutes later Moe: "Huh? What happened?" Joe: "Where are we?" Shimajirō: "I am Shimajirō Shimano. I am extremely furious at you two for capturing my classmate, Kikko Hayashida and tickled her feet for no reason while she is enjoying her nice long nap! You both should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Kikko Hayashida very sleepy while she is napping! This is why you both are not allowed to do that at all!" Fievel: "I am Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. You both will be forced to watch An American Tail on VHS and DVD and if you both destroy it, you both will become mice like me and the Mousekewitzes. Tanya: "I am Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. The only things you both will eat are fruits, vegetables and Japanese food." Toni: "I am Toni Toponi from An American Tail. Moe and Joe, fruits, vegetables and Japanese food are the only things you both will have to eat from now on." Ramurin: "I am Ramurin Makiba! You both will be forced to cook dinner for us properly and if you both make us sick, you both will be grounded even more!" Takeshi Ishida: "I am Takeshi Ishida, and I agree with my wife my age!" Huang Lee: "I am Huang Lee from Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. I am very furious at you two for what have you both done! You both will be forced to play all Grand Theft Auto games until you both win, or else I will attack you both with my fathers sword!" Captain Price: "I am Captain Price from Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare trilogy. I am very angry at you two for what have you both done. You both can only play all Call Of Duty games until you both win, or else me and the Special Air Service will attack you both!" Wario: "I am Wario. I heard that you both captured Kikko Hayashida and tickled her feet for no reason! You both will be forced to play all Wario games until you both win, or else I will barge at you with my girlfriend Mona!" Tiger: "I'm Tiger the Cat from An American Tail. You both will be stretched for 9 months. You both will be stretched for what have you both done for capturing Akio Toriyama's girlfriend, Kikko Hayashida and tickled her feet for no reason!" and Joe are soon stretched Moe: "No! (X40)" Joe: "No! (X41)" Wario: "There. Now you both have been stretched a bit. You both won't be unstretched for massive punishment. Sakura Shimano: "I am Sakura Shimano." Renge Midorihara: "I am Renge Midorihara." Ms. Shikako Shikano: "And I am Ms Shikako Shikano. We will teach you both a very strict and brutally painful and bloody lesson! You both will be wearing nappies for the rest of the life." Mac: "I'm Mac. I'm so angry you tickled Kikko." Bloo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo. Your behavior makes me angry for tickling Kikko, and I'm gonna be furious at right now!" Blossom: "I'm Blossom. I hated it so much when you tickled Kikko Hayashida." Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles. I agree with Blossom." Buttercup: "I'm Buttercup. I agree with Blossom and Bubbles." Foo: "I'm Foo. I can't believe it you tickled Kikko." Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung. I agree with Foo." Custard: "I'm Custard. I agree with the other two Save-Ums." Jazzi: "I'm Jazzi. I agree with the other three Save-Ums." B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies. I agwee with the other four Save-Ums." (Translation: "I'm B.B. Jammies. I agree with the other four Save-Ums.") Noodle: "And I'm Noodle. I agree with the other five Save-Ums." Sakura Shimano: "Now! This is a very strict and painful warning! If you both abduct my 9 year old son, Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara and tickle their feet for no reason, Renge Midorihara and I will break your skulls! It's going to cause severe pain!" Mimirin: "Yeah! This is a very strict and painful warning to you both, Moe and Joe! If you both try to abduct me and tickle my feet again, my parents will beat you both up!" Shimajirō: "Now Rockman and Roll from Mega Man: Upon a Star are going to whack you both hard with a Mega Buster and a broom while Eren and Mikasa from Attack On Titan will beat you both up as well! Rockman, Roll, Eren and Mikasa beat Moe and Joe up!" Roll, Eren and Mikasa appear Rockman: "This has got to be the worst thing you both had ever done for tickling Kikko Hayashida's feet for no reason. That's it, prepare for some bleeding!" Roll: "Prepare for some bleeding!" Rockman and Roll: "IN THREE, TWO, ONE!" uses his Mega Buster to whack Moe and Roll uses her broom to whack Joe, but the TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign with the word "Censored!" Transcript Part 2: Kikko Hayashida's Naptime Feet Worship Akio Toriyama: "Kikko, sweetheart. Are you ok?" Kikko Hayashida: "Yes, I am. Thanks for saving me." Akio Toriyama: "Let's take a nice cool bath together and we will feel nice amd clean." Kikko Hayashida: "Sure thing, sweetie." Hayashida and Akio Toriyama took a nice cool bath together and they happily washed up. They are all nice and clean now. Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama turned off the water, pulled the plug to let the water go down the drain and got out of the bathtub and dried off with fresh clean towels and they happily put back on their clothes and brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. They relaxed in bed together. Hayashida began to yawn and Akio Toriyama noticed her yawning Akio Toriyama: Kikko, sweetheart, are you feeling sleepy? Kikko Hayashida: again Yes, I am feeling very sleepy from all that laughing. Akio Toriyama: I know. All of that laughing sure made you sleepy. Kikko Hayashida: Yes. Can you please worship my feet? Akio Toriyama: Yes, Kikko. Toriyama felt very sorry for Kikko Hayashida and began nicely massaging her feet Hayashida felt her body immediately beginning to relax as she saw her boyfriend her age, Akio Toriyama nicely massaging her feet, pressing his thumbs gently against the soft soles before him Hayashida wiggled her toes cutely as Akio Toriyama continues massaging her feet, causing her to moan with pure delight